


Baggage

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Lots of Angst, M/M, Written in 2nd person, brief mention of Stiles, my headcanon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le conociste justo cuando te uniste al Ejército. A ti te tocó la litera de arriba y a él la de abajo. Y unos días después ya érais inseparables.<br/>De estar solo y acostumbrado a estarlo, pasaste a estar rodeado de <i>amigos</i>, de chavales que como tú creían que la guerra sólo era la llave para alcanzar la paz.<br/>Camden no parecía diferente, pero a tus ojos lo era.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baggage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JanHalinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanHalinski/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Parte 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249513) by [Aeriels_Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories). 



> ¡Otro pairing que estreno yo! Como ya dije con el #Hairrish, me hace muuucha ilu.  
> Esta vez os traigo un #Pahey (sí, sé que suena mal xDD) algo durillo... Tiene que ver con mi #Starrish "Vida y Memorias de Andrew Parrish".
> 
> Ahora mismo no estoy en casa, así que se me dificulta eso de publicar y tal por el Internet... Pero voy a intentarlo en la medida de lo posible.
> 
> Disfrutad~

Le conociste justo cuando te uniste al Ejército. A ti te tocó la litera de arriba y a él la de abajo. Y unos días después ya érais inseparables.  
De estar solo y acostumbrado a estarlo, pasaste a estar rodeado de _amigos_ , de chavales que como tú creían que la guerra sólo era la llave para alcanzar la paz.  
Camden no parecía diferente, pero a tus ojos lo era. Extremadamente inteligente, divertido y atractivo. Ningún otro llegaba a su nivel y muy pronto te darías cuenta del por qué. Sabías desde hace tiempo, desde los 14 para ser más exactos, que las chicas no eran lo tuyo. Si os daban el permiso para salir los fines de semana, tú no acompañabas a los demás a los bares sólo para ligarte a alguna chica y llevártela a la cama, aunque más de una vez tiraste tus principios (entre otras cosas) por la borda sólo para satisfacer un apetito sexual que no había sido saciado en años. Camden siempre se llevaba a las más guapas y tú tratabas de mantener a raya tus celos, por lo que la mayoría de las veces te quedabas en la barra con la mirada fija en tu copa para no tener que verle liarse con alguna. Dolía incluso más que una bala, y eso lo sabías por propia experiencia.  
Cuando te entraban, dejándote de paso una servilleta con un nombre y un número de teléfono, rechazabas de plano cualquier avance. Normalmente eras tú el que iniciaba una conversación y, llegados al caso, el contacto. Por lo demás, permanecías en la barra ahogándote en alcohol, autocompadeciéndote por no ser lo suficientemente valiente como para confesar que las pollas eran más de tu gusto, en concreto la de Camden. Pero comprendías tanto su posición como la tuya. El Ejército no es el mejor sitio para salir del armario. Así que simplemente callabas y aguantabas, la pena consumiéndote por dentro.

Un sábado, sin embargo, ocurrió algo inesperado. Tú decidiste quedarte en la habitación común mientras que los otros tenían pensado hacer lo de siempre, ir a un bar y tener sexo con cuanta fulana se cruzase en sus caminos.  
Tumbado en tu cama, pasaste hoja por hoja de un libro que te compraste en una de las salidas. Y así es como te encontró Camden.  
Cuando levantaste la vista y le viste a los pies de tu cama con los ojos algo velados por el alcohol, las mejillas sonrosadas, el pelo y la ropa desordenados y la determinación supurando por cada poro de su piel, temblaste de anticipación.

-¿Camden... ? -te incorporaste poco a poco, dejando el libro a un lado en la cama. 

Cabe decir que estabas asustado. Porque era la primera vez que aparecía antes que los demás, bastante antes según pudiste comprobar al echarle un vistazo a tu reloj. Porque solamente eran las 12 y el complejo estaba completamente desierto, exceptuándoos a vosotros dos.  
Camden no contestó inmediatamente, sino que rodeó la cama y se sentó en el borde, a la altura de tu cintura. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando sus codos en las piernas y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

-No quería creerlo, ¿sabes... ? Me dije que no podía ser, que estaba leyendo mal cada señal. Pero tu ausencia de hoy me ha abierto los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres? -musitaste sin dejar de quitarle los ojos de encima. Tu corazón iba a mil por hora y no dejabas de tragar saliva, los nervios carcomiéndote por dentro.

-No te hagas el tonto, Andy. Sé que te gusto.

Aunque el cariñoso apodo suavizaba las cosas, las palabras de Camden no dejaron de causar un gran impacto en ti. Por un momento sentiste que todo a tu alrededor giraba y que el pánico se apoderaba de tu cuerpo, hasta que unas manos se posaron en tus hombros y te zarandearon suavemente. Cuando por fin pudiste volver a respirar con normalidad, enfocaste tus ojos en los de Camden, que te miraba con algo parecido a la preocupación -también con cautela, no pudiste dejar de notar-.

-Lo siento, no debí soltarlo así...

-No, Cam, yo sí que lo siento -tomaste sus manos, que aún estaban sobre tus hombros, y las colocaste en su regazo, poniendo acto seguido algo más de espacio entre vosotros.- Sé que está mal y creerás que es asqueroso, pero te juro que jamás he pensado en ti de forma impura, que nunca me he tocad-

-Hay cosas que preferiría no saber -te interrumpió con menos brusquedad de la debida, y tú callaste, no sabiendo qué otra cosa hacer.- Y está bien que pienses en mí de ese modo, porque soy el objeto de tus deseos, así como cualquier mujer sexy lo es para mí. Pero comprende que yo no... que jamás voy a sentir por ti lo mismo que tú sientes por mí.

Oírle decir aquello alivió en cierto modo tu afectado corazón, que a pesar de todo se encogió ligeramente en tu pecho. Aún así, le agradeciste mentalmente su sinceridad, pero más aún su comprensión. Porque cualquier otro se habría reído en tu cara y te habría hecho la vida imposible, tal y como te ocurrió en el Orfanato desde el día en que te diste cuenta de tu sexualidad hasta los 16, pues aprendiste a pelear entonces.  
Pero siempre supiste que Camden era diferente. Que aunque, como bien había dicho él, nunca correspondería a tus sentimientos, te quería. Casi como a un hermano, como aquel al que había dejado atrás, en California, en Beacon Hills, su pueblo natal.  
Y tú te aferraste a ello. Al menos hasta el día en que le perdiste para siempre, hasta el día en que tu mente y corazón estuvieron a punto de acompañarle en un viaje sin retorno. 

 

El ataque os había pillado desprevenidos y tuvisteis que salir por patas de donde estábais escondidos. No dejaban de volar las balas de un lado a otro y por culpa de eso perdiste a varios compañeros mientras buscábais un sitio donde refugiaros. Camden iba a tu lado, corriendo y gritando instrucciones casi al mismo tiempo. Mientras no disparaba, te mantenía agarrado por un codo, no queriendo perderte entre la conmoción.  
Corristeis y corristeis sin mirar atrás, pero algo, puede que un ruido fuerte, hizo que Camden girase la cabeza. Entonces te giraste también, pero él te tapaba la visión. Un fuerte empujón te hizo caer de espaldas, un alarido escapando de tu boca al sentir que el costado izquierdo te quemaba. Además, el golpe en la cabeza que te diste contra el suelo te dejó algo aturdido, al mismo tiempo que un peso _muerto_ te aplastaba el pecho impidiéndote respirar normalmente.  
No sería hasta minutos después que supiste de quién se trataba ese peso. 

Pasaste meses sin responder ante ningún tipo de estímulo debido al trauma acontecido aquel día, y entonces _despertaste_ y lo único que se te ocurrió fue llorar hasta que tu corazón no lo soportó más y te hizo colapsar. Sufriste dos paros cardíacos prácticamente seguidos y juras, _juras_ que viste a Camden sonreírte al fondo de un túnel, señalando a tu espalda. Cuando te giraste, tus ojos se abrieron y te dio la bienvenida el techo blanco de una habitación de Hospital. No fueron más que unos segundos, te aseguró el doctor. Pero tú deseaste haber permanecido muerto, pues una parte de ti ya lo estaba.  
Años de terapia y de pesadillas noche sí y noche también, viendo una y otra vez la muerte de Camden, como en una película. Años creyendo que nunca volverías a enamorarte, que no habría nadie que te amase lo bastante como para pasar por alto lo _roto_ que estabas e intentase _repararte_. Hasta que él apareció en tu vida, con su hiperactividad, sus bromas y sonrisas furtivas, ésos ojos color miel, esa adorable inocencia y su misteriosa forma de actuar... Fue entonces cuando lo supiste, que Stiles era el último regalo de Camden. Y tú lo aceptaste sin pensártelo dos veces, seguro de que con un poco de paciencia podrías llegar a amarle como una vez lo amaste a él.


End file.
